Ave Mary A
by NaiveOrchrids
Summary: Sydney, Dallas, Damian, and Matthew are all very special people. They've been running from the government for their entire lives. Now there's an upcoming war, and they need as many people as possible to join them. So they moved to Forks Washington...
1. I

I don't own Twilight or any of there caracters, I do own the story idea and my characters.

Sydney, Dallas, Damian, and Matthew are all very special people. They've been running from the government for their entire lives. Now there's an upcoming war, and they need as many people as possible to join them. So they moved to Forks Washington, for a short time to find some calvery. Thats were they find a mind sheild and some other fun. They thought all was all ind well, until the Cullens arrive, and the worries only get worse.

Please reveiw if you like it, cause if I don't reviews I won't continue with the story. So if you like it please, let me know.

P.S.

If the conversation is in the middle of the page, then thats a 'mind' conversation between Sydney and Damian, or something someone has said in there mind and not out loud. And if its just Italiac then its a flash back.

* * *

Long Time going (Sydney's POV)

_Two days here and I already hate it!_

_Calm Down Syd. We won't be here long anyway._

_You calm down. I've got a million people screaming in my head about some family! At least you can shut them up!_

_You're still learning Syd, you've almost got it._

_Yeah okay. What class do you have next?_

_I have History, you?_

_Bio. Blah, there's another girl checking you out. Every fucking girl and some of the guys, in this school wants to bone you! Why'd we have to come here again?_

_We had to come here because there are people here who need recruiting. I think it has something to do with the Cullen family coming to town. Have you picked up anything yet?_

_There's defiantly something up with the Swan girl. I can barely get anything from her, a random thought or two, no more than a sentence. I'm thinking mental block, which would be very useful. Maybe we should get Matthew to talk to her._

_No. If anyone is going to be joining us, it will be of there own accord. Not because of Matthew._

_Come on Damian, do you know how difficult that's going to be? Once someone finds out what we really are their going to turn around and run the other way, straight to the police. Especially Bella, her father chief of police!_

_Calm down, it won't be that hard. The only thing is we can't let them meet Dallas right away, she'll be sure to scare them off._

_True, shit I gotta get back to class. See you in the lunchroom._

Sydney looked back up at the teacher. Was Damian right about the Cullen's? What was so special about them, and what was up with Bella? I wonder if this Jacob had any ability, looks like a road trip tonight.

X.x Lunchroom x.X

"Damian, I think we should drive out to La Push tonight." I told him as I sat down beside him.

"Why's that Syd?" He asked me

"There's this guy, Jacob Black, that I keep getting from Bella. I got a nose bleed just from digging into her mind deep enough to find an address." I told him, as Matthew and Dallas sat down.

"You got a nose bleed!" Damian practically yelled at me.

"I know. I'm telling you, she's a shield." I said, looking Damian in the eye.

"Alright, I have Biology with her next period. I'll see what I can do, okay. Until I say I don't want you digging around in her brain again, understood?" He ordered. He was always doing that, like I was two years old.

"Yes sir!" I fake saluted.

"I'm serious Sydney!" He yelled, as his eyes started to burn a wild red colour.

"Okay, I won't, I promise." I turned to look at the twins, "What have you two been up too?"

_No good, as always._

Matthew was the one who spoke first, "Oh just snooping around, finding out as much information we can about the Cullen's."

"Yeah, they're arriving tomorrow. So be ready Syd, I'd hate to see what would happen if you got another nose bleed." Dallas snickered.

Just then the bell rang.

"Let's meet up at the car, we'll go straight out to La Push after school.' Damian instructed.

Ever scenes I can remember Damian's been in charge. He craves it and we let him, none of us want to be the leader anyway. Damian was like a big brother to us all, literally me. Our parents abandon Damian and I when we were two or so. They left us with our grandparents. Thirteen years later, when we were about fifteen or so, our grandparents were killed. That's when we started running, running and hunting for other's of our kind. About six months after we started running we were attacked by the people who killed our family, we escaped with brutal injuries, that's when we found Matthew and Dallas. Twins, like us, powers, like us, strength and speed, much like us. Matthew convinced us of staying with them, we later found out it wasn't his charm the convinced us. Matthew has the ability to change a person's mind, in his favor, with opening his mouth. Along with that Matthew can also see/go threw walls. Dallas has much more brut strength then a mental ability, she was born to be warrior. She also controls the moods of people around her. She can diffuse a situation before it starts. As for Damian and me, we're both mind readers. Damian can also shield himself, he hasn't figured out how to shield others yet. It's basically like wrapping his mind in saran wrap. He also found out, when we ran into Matthew and Dallas, that he can tell who has abilities, and who doesn't. I can also control the elements, ice, wind, fire, water, light, dark…etc. We were engineered by the government we're supposed to be super soldiers. After we were born our parents tried to hide us, but in doing so, they were killed, along with Matthew and Dallas' parents. Now we're trying to find others of our kind, building an army of super soldiers, to prepare ourselves for the up coming war.

X.x Biology x.X (Damian's POV)

I sat down in the empty seat next to Bella, "Do you mind if I sit here, my spots being filled by the over head?" I joked.

She smiled, "Not at all."

"I'm Damian Mason, by the way." I spoke extending my hand to her.

"Bella, Bella Swan." She spoke, accepting my hand. Her grip was strong, Sydney was right about her mind though. I might even have a nose bleed trying to get into her mind, her power will be amazing after some training.

"Bella, that's a beautiful name. I know this is a little forward, but my sister and a few of our friends are going down to La Push later, well we are pretty new here and was wondering if you would like to show us around the area a little bit? We won't be long or anything."

_Mike…_

That's when I turned to see a very angry looking young man.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? Who the fuck do you think you are?" He screamed at me, obliviously a jock of some sort.

"Well, I thought I was having a polite conversation with Miss Swan. My names Damian, and who might you be?" I answered, in the most sarcastic tone I could manage.

"I'm your worst nightmare, Mike Newton, captain of the football team." He answered very smug like, "and that girl just happens to be my girlfriend."

"Who Bella? Why would a beautiful sexy young lady go out with a pig like you? Or maybe it's not her choice, you seem to be pretty possessive." I answered dipping into his memories.

_"Mike stoop it, you're hurting me." Bella struggled to get free from Mike's grip._

_"No, Bella, understand me. You are going out with, that makes you my property, which means you will do as I say. You will never hang out with you're friends ever again! Do you understand!" Mike said slapping her hard across the face, as he did that he pushed her back so she fell to the ground._

_All Bella could do was shake her head "yes"._

_"Good. Now get up, before someone see's your sorry excuse for a body." He spat, as he walked to his truck._

"FUCK YOU!" Mike said as he threw a punch at me. I dodge it so his fist landed straight in my desk. An undeniable crunch echoed through the class, his hand had broke the desk top, along with a few bones in his hand.

"Better luck next time, Mikey." I spoke as I sat back down next to Bella.

Mike ran out of the class, clutching his hand in his other hand, mumbling something about smashing my face in. Images of running my head over with his truck filled my sight.

"You shouldn't have done that." She said, terror running through her whole body.

"Look, if he gives you a hard time tonight, call me. I'll be right there, and as for my offer earlier, what do you think? We could leave right now, if you want."

"Yeah, that would be great." She answered, with a brilliant smile.

_Come get us out of here, Syd._

With in seconds Syd was standing at the door, along with Matt and Dallas.

"Let's go Dam." Matt called.

_The teachers coming. Hurry up, or you won't be leaving._

"Coming?" I spoke as I stood up, offering her my hand.

"Let's get the fuck out of here!"


	2. II

II.

What I've done(Bella's POV)

"Syd, this is Bella, Bella this is my twin sister, Sydney." Damian introduced us, she was beautiful. She looked like a model, all boobs ass and long beautiful crimson hair. She and Damian shared the same eye colour, ocean green, like and algae.

"It's nice to meet you Bella, that's Dallas," She said pointing to the very buff girl. She looked like she could rip me apart with one hand. Other then the fact she was terrifying, she also was stunningly beautiful, not quite as beautiful as Sydney. "And that's Matthew. Don't always believe everything you hear from him. He can be very tricky." Matthew looked a lot like Dallas the two shared the same eyes, almost the color of a rain cloud.

"It's nice to meet all of you. Do you mind if I ask why we're going to La Push?" I asked, very, intimated by Dallas. Just then we walked out side, into the foggy cold air.

"Well…" Sydney started but then fell to her knees, in a crippling pain, and screaming bloody murder.

"Sydney!" Damian yelled running to her side. "Dallas, grab Bella, GET TO THE TRUCK!"

"What's going on?" I asked, as I was lifted into the air.

"We'll explain in a moment. It's not safe now." Dallas told me, and then we were running, faster then light.

X.x The Cullen's x.X (Edward's POV)

"Alice, why are here now?" I questioned my pixie like sister.

_Because, Edward, there is something, or more like some people here, I want to check out before we arrive tomorrow._

"Why is that?"

_I think there are some "special animals" here that might pose to be trouble for us._

"What do you mean 'special animals'?"

"People like us Edward, but not exactly." She answered she was just as confused as I was. The rest of my family had stopped to hunt before tomorrow came, but Alice and I decided to check out the lead. So, here we sat, in the Forks high parking lot. Alice was busy focusing on the future while I watched the doors, when I first saw them. Three drop dead gorgeous women and two guys. Just as I laid eyes on the one she fell to the ground, screaming in agony.

_EDWARD!_

"I didn't do it!" I answered, panicked, "I was just looking at her."

_PLEASE! SHUT UP! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_

I heard an unfamiliar voice scream in my head, making me wince, a little.

_Who are you? How can you hear me?_

*Knock* Knock*

Came from the side of my window. I rolled the window to my Volvo down.

"Yeah?" I asked, unsure of what was going on.

_Not good. Edward! NOT GOOD!_ Alice screamed.

"Why don't you step out side here, please." The leader asked, more like ordered. I was a little annoyed that I couldn't get into his head, so I dug into the other guys mind. His name was Matthew, and the macho guy was Damian.

"How can I help you?" I asked, very politely.

"Edward Cullen, you can help me, by shutting you're brain off, before you kill my sister." He snarled.

"Mind reader, that's very interesting. I can't shut it off, she won't die, just a extreme migraine." I answered.

"Does that look like an extreme migraine?!? She's going to bleed to death if you don't do something!" He answered pointing out to where that beautiful smell was coming from. The pretty little girl was curled up in the arms of one of the other girls…Dallas. Blood was streaming out of her nose, mouth, eyes, and ears.

"Alice, please come out here." I asked of my sister.

"Damian, do you trust us?" I asked of him.

"Yes, I do. Why?" He was skeptical.

"I have proposition for you." I informed him.

"Which is?"

"You let us join you're little team, and I'll save you're sister."

"How will you do that?"

"Just trust me. Alice, take her to the house, tell Carlisle what needs to be done. We will join you there shortly." I instructed my sibling.

"I don't think I can…There's so much blood." She stuttered, eyes turning crimson.

"I'm not leaving her sight!" Damian instructed.

"Fine, I'll run with you all. Alice go hunt, bring my car back in one piece."

"Will someone please explain what's going on?" Bella screamed.

"All in good time beautiful. Let's go before there isn't any blood left. Keep up with me." I answered taking off.

X.x Three Day's Later x.X (Sydney's POV)

I awoke with a burning ache in my throat and wind blown conversations in my ears. I could taste everything, smell everything. What had happened…Where was I!?!

_DAMIAN!_

_Syd, you're awake._ He said coming threw the door, He smelled wonderful and what was that intoxicating beat?

_Damian what's going on? Where are we?_

_It's okay Syd, we're at the Cullen's house. They saved you, I'm sorry. You'll never now how sorry I am._

_The Cullen's, why are we here? Damian, what happened to me? Why does everything feel so…new?_

_Syd, the only way we could stop the bleeding was to…Oh god Syd, they had to turn you. I'm sorry, I'll do whatever I can to make this easier for you, I swear._

_Turn me, turn me into what? What bleeding, Damian, tell me what happened! RIGHT NOW!_

_The Cullen's were at the school, scooping the place out for us. I guess when you got close enough to the one it pretty much exploded your brain. Edward, is like us, well the mind reading part. He's lived for a lot longer then we have though, all the information overloaded you. That's why you fell, do you remember falling?_

_I remember a white hot pain shot straight into my brain and then memory after memory flooded into it. I don't remember anything after I fell to the ground._

_Those were all Edward's memories. I can't control his power like we can. After we discussed it we brought you back here, were Dr. Carlisle Cullen…fixed you. The only way to heal you was to turn you into one of them…a…They had to turn you into a…_

"Into what Dame, what did they do to me?!?" I shouted annoyed with our conversation.

"Vampire."


End file.
